<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hear Them Whisper by xxenjoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521423">Hear Them Whisper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy'>xxenjoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, her sweet kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be like, 500 words max idk what happened</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>these bitches gay! good for them!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hear Them Whisper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be like, 500 words max idk what happened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier likes to think going back to Oxenfurt was his idea, but they wouldn't be there if it wasn't for the wyvern. That doesn't stop him from telling people he's been meaning to come back for ages (not technically a lie) and that he's glad he finally has (the truth). </p><p>He and Geralt blew into town - very nearly literally - early this morning and already their arrival has stirred up excitement. It's definitely the most welcoming place they've been; Geralt has barely paid for their room before people are crowding around to see the Witcher. Jaskier can't help feel a smidge of jealousy that Geralt is getting so much attention in a city he once called home, but he sees the look of confusion on the Witcher's face and smiles to himself. He'd be dead in an instant if he told him, but he finds Geralt's confusion at being appreciated quite adorable. </p><p>"Come on then," he says, pressing a hand to Geralt's shoulder. "Let's get you out of sight." It's supposed to be a joke, but Geralt takes it much too literally, grunting as he pulls out of Jaskier's touch and starts upstairs to their room. Jaskier rolls his eyes fondly at his companion and turns to the crowd gathered with a smile before following Geralt up to their room. </p><p>By the time he gets there, Geralt has rid himself of his armour and tunic and he's lounging on the bed, eyes closed and arms folded over his stomach. Jaskier can hardly blame him for wanting some rest after they travelled most of the night, but he was rather hoping to show him off to his friends. No matter, they can always drink later. </p><p>"Shove over," he says, kneeling on the edge of the bed. Geralt grunts at him, but shifts to the far side of the bed to make space for him. </p><p>Jaskier settles against the soft bed, sighing in relief. Geralt makes a sound of agreement next to him and Jaskier smiles to himself. He wishes this was the Geralt that the public saw, they would have a much kinder opinion of a man who prefers sleep to parties. Though there's a part of him that revels in being the only one to see him this way. </p><p>When Geralt wakes from his nap, contrary to Jaskier's plans, he sets out to fight the Wyvern. Jaskier follows along behind, chatting away happily until they reach the city gates. At that point, Geralt turns and frowns at him. </p><p>"You're not coming, Jaskier."</p><p>"You can't go alone."</p><p>"I can and I will."</p><p>"But who will record your feat? The Great White Wolf versus the Wyvern of Oxenfurt."</p><p>"If that's intended to be a title, it's too long. And no one will record it because it's not safe."</p><p>"Oh, Geralt," Jaskier starts. "When will you learn that a little danger isn't going to keep me away?"</p><p>"And when will you learn the difference between a little danger and the risk of losing your life?"</p><p>"No time soon, likely." He winks but Geralt doesn't share his amusement. </p><p>"Go back to the inn, Jaskier. I'll be back tonight."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's heart sinks at the word <i>tonight</i>. Geralt is usually more specific than that and if he isn't willing to give an estimate of time, he must be worried. Jaskier relents, adjusting the strap of his lute case on his shoulder. </p><p>"But you will come back?"</p><p>"I always do."</p><p>Jaskier wants to remind him of the vampire incident a few months back when he almost didn't, but he thinks better of it. </p><p>"Be careful," he says and Geralt hums in response before turning back to the gate. Jaskier watches him go, but his chest is tight. </p><p>Jaskier waits until Geralt is fully out of sight before turning back toward the inn. He intends to return to their room, but there's no point sitting and sulking when there's an abundance of people here who would revel in hearing him perform. </p><p>By midday he's gathered a group around him, some he recognizes, some he doesn't and a few even sing along with his songs. It helps to keep his mind off Geralt and whatever he's doing right now with the wyvern. They break for lunch and Jaskier's drinks and meal are paid for by one of his companions. The group disperses and Jaskier finds himself at a table with three others; two he knows from the university and one a stranger. </p><p>"You've certainly changed," one of them says, Sofia, a former classmate.</p><p>"How so?" Jaskier asks, taking a drink.</p><p>"You've grown up," she says and Jaskier makes a face. "I don't even remember the last time I heard of someone threatening your life."</p><p>"Is it true that you've stopped sleeping with married people?" the other asks and Jaskier pulls up a look of offense and suddenly realizes he can't remember the last time he slept with, well, <i>anyone</i>. They've been on the road for a long time, he tells himself. </p><p>"No," is all he says. </p><p>"And what about that Witcher you came in with?" the stranger asks. </p><p>"What of him?" Jaskier asks. He'd really rather not think too much about Geralt until he's back at the inn and in a nice hot bath where Jaskier knows he's safe. </p><p>"You were here for five minutes before you two disappeared into your room and no one saw you again for hours." All three faces turn to him, expecting an explanation.</p><p><i>Oh</i>. They think he's <i>with</i> Geralt. Jaskier could laugh if it wasn't such bitter irony. Instead, he sighs and tries to explain. </p><p>"We travelled all through the night because Geralt wanted to get here quickly to deal with the wyvern. He's very focused," he adds proudly. His companions look like they don't believe him, but that's fine, they can believe what they wish. It doesn't make it any more true. </p><p>It happens again at supper though, when Jaskier is really starting to worry. He's sitting alone in the corner Geralt would have occupied had he returned, and a handsome young man slides in across from him, smiling. </p><p>"Tell me," he says, looking around to confirm they're alone, "what's it like to bed a Witcher?"</p><p>And he's not the only one. It seems every five minutes someone is commenting on his relationship with Geralt or making a joke about him finally settling down. The worst part is that most of them think he's in love with him. Which, yes, is technically true, but Jaskier doesn't want people talking about it even jokingly because if Geralt found out-</p><p>He sighs and finishes the last of his ale before pushing himself up out of his seat. Another bard is playing now and the attention seems to be on her. If Jaskier slips away now, no one will notice. He's spent the last hour alternating between worrying about Geralt and sulking about his ruined reputation to keep his mind off Geralt. What good is everyone thinking you're in love with someone if he never comes back?</p><p>But just as he's about to head up to their room, there's a loud crash from outside and the frantic cry of a horse. Jaskier nearly throws himself out the door because he knows that sound and he knows Roach doesn’t cry out like that for nothing.   When he gets outside, Geralt is there, propped up against the stables and breathing harshly.</p><p>Jaskier hurries over, taking the reins from him and handing them off to a very confused and nervous-looking stable boy before returning to Geralt. There are new punctures in his armour, which Jaskier doesn't like at all, but what's more concerning is the blood. He can't tell where it's coming from, but there's a lot of it and Geralt is paler than usual and too quiet for Jaskier to assume it's the wyvern’s blood.</p><p>Geralt just groans and drops his head back as Jaskier fumbles with the buckles, concern numbing his fingers. </p><p>"Fuck, Geralt, how do you even get out of this?" his voice cracks and he hopes Geralt doesn't notice. This was supposed to be a simple contract, Geralt had seemed very blase about it. Jaskier realizes now, it was probably because he was so excited to come back to Oxenfurt and Geralt didn't want to tell him no. </p><p>"<i>Fuck</i>," he mutters again. </p><p>It takes far too long to get Geralt out of his armour, but he manages it somehow, bundling it under one arm and wrapping the other arm around Geralt's back. Geralt still hasn't said anything and Jaskier keeps telling himself it's the elixirs. They take Geralt away from himself and if they don't fully wear off, he's off for a little while until they do. That's all it is. </p><p>They've drawn a crowd, but Jaskier is oblivious to what the people around them are saying. Geralt stumbles along next to him and he's too focused on getting him inside and upstairs to worry about what anyone else is thinking. Geralt is walking, but the stairs are a challenge and he winces as he lifts his left leg. Jaskier makes a mental note to look at it once he's out of his clothes. </p><p>He gets Geralt upstairs with some difficulty and sits him down on the bed just as there's a knock on the door. Casting a quick look at the Witcher to make sure he's alright, Jaskier goes to the door. There's a chambermaid, smiling weakly in the hall, holding a bucket of hot water.</p><p>"The innkeeper thought you might want a bath," she offers and Jaskier sighs. He hadn't even considered that. </p><p>"We don't need a bath," he says kindly, "this will do. Thank you." She nods and turns as Jaskier takes the bucket from her hands. He crosses back to the bed where Geralt has slumped over and arranged himself around the pillows.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jaskier says, "you have to get up." He gets a grunt in response, which is more than he's gotten all night, and he takes it as an understanding. </p><p>He pulls Geralt back into a sitting position and lifts his shirt up over his head. Geralt isn't very cooperative, but he manages and then hauls him to his feet again. This is trickier because Jaskier has to try and get his pants off with one hand because Geralt wavers even with assistance and he doesn't think he'll stay upright for long on his own. </p><p>It takes him much longer than he'd like, but Jaskier gets him seated in a chair in the middle of the room and pulls Geralt's boots off before ridding him of the rest of his clothes. He wishes he hadn't, because now the gash in his thigh and the matching one across his side are fully visible. He's a bard for Melitele's sake, not a doctor, what is he supposed to do with this?</p><p>But he's determined and he doesn't remember ever seeing Geralt as bad as he is now, so he can't just leave him like this. Jaskier grabs the bucket and finds a loose bit of cloth, setting himself to cleaning the wounds as best he knows how. He winces at every noise from Geralt, clearly unimpressed with his skill, but he hasn't been pushed away yet and he doesn't know if that's a good sign or not. </p><p>By the time he finishes cleaning him and treating his wounds as well as he can, Jaskier's hands are trembling. He finds an old shirt at the bottom of his bag and tears it into makeshift bandages, fumbling to get it tied against Geralt's skin. When he gets him into bed, Jaskier just wants to collapse next to him, to curl up close and listen to his heartbeat, but he can't. Geralt carries potions with him and Jaskier is sure he can find one of those to help him. </p><p>So he digs through his pack to find anything and he comes across a small vial that he recognizes. He takes it back to bed with him and coaxes Geralt into swallowing the liquid. When it's gone, Jaskier drops the empty bottle on the floor and stands up. Strong fingers wrap around his wrist and he turns to find Geralt staring up at him, one arm outstretched.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere," Jaskier promises, "just let me get out of these clothes." Geralt's fingers loosen and his arm drops back against the bed. If he doesn't want to be left alone, it must be really bad. </p><p>Jaskier turns to hide his expression from the Witcher. He's still covered in his blood and he thinks maybe this is why Geralt always wears black. He chucks his ruined clothing into the corner and adds another log to the fire before returning to bed. </p><p>"They're talking about you downstairs," Geralt mumbles.</p><p>"I'm sure they are," Jaskier breathes, his voice heavy with the relief that floods through him. </p><p>"Do you know what they're saying?"</p><p>"It doesn't matter." He knows. He doesn't want to hear that Geralt knows. One problem at a time. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Jaskier is too hot. He's barely slept and his head aches from it, but he tries to remove himself from what he thinks are the blankets covering him. A firm grunt when he rolls over tells him the heat he's feeling isn't his own and it's not blankets wrapped around him. He smiles, sighing softly into the pillows. If Geralt is lying on his side, he's obviously not too badly injured. Thank the gods for Witchers and their healing abilities.</p><p>He's just glad none of his friends can see him now or he'd never convince them he wasn't in love with Geralt. But it's not them he's worried about, not really. Geralt shifts behind him, groans and rolls onto his back. </p><p>"Stay put," Jaskier says, rolling over to face him. Geralt's face twists into a frown but Jaskier ignores it. He's just grumpy; if he was really hurt, he would know by now. "I'll go get us breakfast. Stay in bed." </p><p>He climbs out of bed and he can feel Geralt's eyes following him which would be perfectly fine if he wasn't stark naked. He's not usually so self-conscious, but as he digs clothes out of his pack, Jaskier's aware of every move he makes. </p><p>He doesn't relax until he's out of the room and headed downstairs to get something to eat. When he gets down, the inn is quite busy and there's a large group to one side that quiets significantly when Jaskier comes down. He ignores them; it's just his friends, most of whom were probably privy to his panic last night. They'll be thinking all sorts of things after that, and Jaskier's still reeling from finding Geralt like that, he doesn't want to try and deal with whatever everyone is thinking. </p><p>And somehow he gets drawn into it anyway. Before he knows what's happening, Sofia has come over and the stranger is with her again. </p><p>"How is he?" she asks quietly. </p><p>"Fine. Now."</p><p>"Jaskier," she says and he knows what's coming after that, but it still hits him hard when she says it out loud. "You really are in love with him, aren't you?" </p><p>"He's my best friend in the world," he says. "He protects me and I do my best to give him a better name for himself. He looks grumpy, but he's actually soft and kind and thoughtful..." he trails off wistfully, doing exactly nothing to prove his point. </p><p>Sofia is looking at something over his shoulder, smiling, but when Jaskier turns there's nothing there. If he'd turned a moment earlier he'd have seen Geralt come down the stairs behind him. </p><p>Jaskier finds an excuse to get away, but it's closer now to midday than breakfast time. He orders a pint with their food and downs it before heading back to find Geralt. And he does find him, without much trouble actually, sitting at the back of the inn. Jaskier frowns to himself because he shouldn't be up already, but he crosses over to sit with him anyway, carrying their food precariously through the crowds. </p><p>"What are you doing up?" he asks as plainly as he can. </p><p>"I'm alright, Jaskier, I don't need to be laid up in bed." </p><p>Jaskier wants to argue, to say that he saw the wound in Geralt's side last night and it scared the shit out of him. But he doesn't know how much concern will be welcome. Instead, he stays quiet and when the innkeeper comes close, he orders a pair of drinks. This earns him a questioning look from Geralt, but it's not like it's the first time they're started the day with alcohol.</p><p>Everything about this visit is turning into exactly the opposite of what he was hoping. He's enjoyed being able to see his old friends again, though he wasn't expecting quite so many of them to have such strong opinions on his relationship with Geralt. The contract he doesn't even want to think about. Normally he would press Geralt for details, but after what he saw last night, he's had quite enough talk of wyverns thank you very much. </p><p> </p><p>It's not until that evening that things really go downhill, though. Geralt has been upstairs resting most of the day, much to Jaskier's approval, but he's getting restless so they head down to join the rest of the party downstairs. It's a celebration of sorts, now that the Wyvern is dead and they can return to their normal lives. </p><p>Jaskier can't figure out why he wants to, but he doesn't argue and when Geralt plops himself down in the corner, Jaskier joins him. They start with a pair of drinks, but Jaskier has another and another. </p><p>He's tipsy when it's suggested that he get up and play something. At first, he's not even aware of the request because he's so focused on Geralt, watching the way his fingers slip up the side of his tankard. He turns it thoughtfully, not pausing to share those thoughts, so Jaskier watches. Watches until a light hand presses down on his shoulder. He turns to see a tall, thin man standing behind him. Jaskier doesn't recognize him. </p><p>"They're asking for you," he says. </p><p>"Are they?"</p><p>"Did you not hear them?" he asks and Jaskier doesn't comment. He gives Geralt a quick smile and picks his lute up from the table.</p><p>The first few songs come easily; Toss a Coin and other favourites that Geralt never wants to hear. Tonight, though, he doesn't seem to mind and Jaskier is at a loss. Maybe his injuries are worse than he thought and Geralt isn't telling him how bad it is. Maybe he’s thinking this is the last time he’ll hear them. The thought sits heavy and uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach and Jaskier shuts his eyes. He pushes those thoughts aside, for now, focusing entirely on the instrument in his hands and the sounds of the crowd before him. </p><p>It's going well until someone near the front calls out for him to play Her Sweet Kiss. Jaskier doesn’t even know how anyone this far south could know it. He played it for an audience only once, in a moment of weakness, only days after he’d finished it. He’d been alone and miserable and incredibly bitter and now he’s regretting letting his emotions sway him. </p><p>Instinctively, Jaskier's gaze snaps back to Geralt, still sitting in the corner, still seemingly unaffected.  The same woman gestures for Jaskier to come closer and he kneels on the floor in front of her. </p><p>"A friend of mine heard you play it at an inn near Barefield. Said it's the most beautiful love song he's ever heard."</p><p>He wants to say no, but who is he to say no to praise like that. And it’s already out there in the world, apparently. So he gives her a wide smile and steps back, rising to his feet again. He casts a looks to Geralt again, who's looking at him now because <i>of course</i> he is. This could very well be the last time Geralt wants to speak with him, so Jaskier gives him a soft smile and lowers his eyes. </p><p>He starts the song, keeping his eyes clear of the corner and directed only at the first few rows in front of him. Jaskier can't even bear to look at him lest he see the outright repulsion on Geralt's face as he realizes the song is about him. The audience cheers at the first few notes and Jaskier realizes Geralt won’t be his only problem when he’s finished here.</p><p>There will be no dealing with any of them after this.</p><p>As he finishes, his hands tremble just slightly and he can't bring himself to look up. His friends congratulate him and he's vaguely aware of the other blanket praise aimed at him. The only thing that comes through clearly is "you can't really tell me you don't love him after that" and Jaskier does his best to roll his eyes and pass it off. But Geralt certainly heard that, if he could hear them last night. </p><p>And it's true; he all but admitted to being in love with him to the entire room. Or, at least, anyone who knew Geralt was the subject of the song. He's just thankful he changed the lyrics after the incident on the mountain, or this could be much worse. </p><p>Suddenly, it goes quiet around him and when Jaskier looks up, Geralt is in front of him. <i>Fuck</i>, he thinks, this is it. </p><p>"Jaskier, we need to-" he doesn't finish his sentence before wrapping a hand around Jaskier's arm and tugging him away through the crowd. There are whispers behind them as they go and Jaskier tries not to focus on that because he needs his head clear. </p><p>Geralt's hand slides to his back, but he doesn't let him go, leading him out of the main hall and into the hallway. They're alone now, just the two of them and Geralt is still touching him. </p><p>"What are you doing?" Jaskier asks, shakier than he'd like. Geralt presses up against him, tipping Jaskier's chin up with two fingers. </p><p>“They say you’re… in love,” he says cautiously. Jaskier doesn’t quite know what to say with Geralt mere inches from his face so he nods.</p><p>“They do.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Well,” Jaskier starts, his hands fidgeting at his sides, “you heard the song just as well as anyone. Better, I suspect - Witcher senses and whatnot.” </p><p>Jaskier could swear he sees him smile for a moment and then Geralt's mouth is pressed against his own, soft and wanting. </p><p>All the breath goes from his lungs in an instant and when Geralt doesn't pull back, Jaskier shuts his eyes and sinks into him. Geralt's lips are soft against his, his arms warm and strong where they wind around his waist. And Jaskier is lost. </p><p>His mind is foggy, his body hot and Geralt just keeps kissing him. He presses him tighter against the wall and Jaskier whimpers. When Geralt finally pulls back, he's breathing hard and he looks even more damn beautiful than he ever has before. </p><p>"I take it you like the song, then?" Jaskier pants.</p><p>"Hmm." Geralt kisses him then, crouching low enough to get his arms around the backs of Jaskier's thighs and he lifts him. Jaskier hasn't been with a lot of people strong enough to lift him, but Geralt does it with ease, pressing Jaskier into his chest. </p><p>Jaskier goes with him easily, wrapping his legs around his waist and knotting his fingers in the back of Geralt's shirt. He holds him close and kisses him until he can't breathe because it's been years. Years of longing and pretending not to care and now- Geralt moves, turning them and Jaskier only draws away when he needs to breathe again. </p><p>"Where are we going?" he breathes.</p><p>"Upstairs, to our room."</p><p>"They'll know exactly what you’ve done with me," Jaskier grins, sliding his fingers up into Geralt's hair. </p><p>"Good," Geralt smiles, "let them."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>